creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia
Georgia-Ella Brown, more commonly known as Gia, is a Creepypasta created by Springlocks77 . She is a young female who killed her best friend because of betrayal. Origin Gia was a very happy girl with her best and only friend Desiree. One day someone spread rumours about Gia killing someone. Gia asked one of her classmates who spread the rumour and her classmate said it was Desiree. Gia was furious. She was thirsty for revenge. She checked her phone and she saw tons of missed calls and messages. One of the messages she got was was a picture of her killing some random boy. Gia realized she can’t prove she didn’t do it, but she realized if her best friend would want to prove that she killed someone maybe she should actually kill someone... Gia was walking home from the grocery store and saw Desiree and in a few seconds, Gia completely lost control of her body and just ran as fast as she could to Desiree and after a few moments, Desiree was dead, laying on the ground. Gia could not believe what she did, but she was happy. In a few seconds, she just saw another Gia pick up the body and burn it in seconds. She was surprised. Nobody in the school knew about it and the last girl that asked Gia what happened to Desiree went missing. Eventually, Gia transferred to a new school to get rid of her bad reputation and was just a normal girl like everyone else in the school. The school is unknown and she uses a fake name that is also unknown. She also changed her appearance, and as you can guess, it’s unknown. Though where she transferred nobody knows what she did in her old school. She is willing to do everything to get rid of someone if they find out about her past... Appearance Gia normally appears as a girl with a black sweater, black shorts, and sneakers. Her eyes are very light pastel blue, but the left eye is a bit lighter than the right one. Her hair is pinkish brown and short, her skin has a little tan and she has two patches on her face and one on her right knee. She also has a scar on her face next to her eye. Personality Gia was nice, brave and very sarcastic. She could stand up to a bully or gangster without any problem. Doesn't matter if the bully is older than her or younger, she can take them down easily. She was also very loyal if someone tells her a secret she will take it to her grave. She is willing to do anything to protect loved ones and if someone she loves betrays her, sooner or later she will get revenge. After the horrible death of her best friend she became a little less sane...sometimes she would laugh for no reason, sometimes she would just stare at a wall for no reason, but other than that she was still the same girl she was before. Likes and Dislikes Facts *She is 13 or 14 years old in the story. *Gia was born on the first of October. *Gia never knew her parents, only her sister. *Gia lives with her sister. *Gia’s sister moved with Gia to a new country. Theme Song Blame It On The Kids - AViVA Category:OC Category:Female Category:Sociopath Category:Teenager Category:Psychopath Category:Mischievous Category:Killer Category:Human